friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Terraria Adventures: Prologue
By Terrarian Pony Story: Terrarian Pony presents... A story inspired by Re-Logic and Mojang... Terraria Adventures ... The breeze blew blissfully passed her ears. The green pegasus mare was taking in the breathe taking sight of the surface below as the wind whipped through her orange mane, which occassionally blew into her green eyes, though she didn't mind. Terra Bladion has lived in Sky Terraria all her life, and she had always yearned to see the structures of Terraria. Not Sky Terraria, but the original land of Terraria. The brown pegasus stallion pulling her sky taxi looked back at her. Taxi flyer:" Enjoying the breeze back there, eh? Is this your first time coming to the surface?" Terra's grin was so wide, she could almost feel her face crack. Terra:" Yeah. I've always wanted to come down here. My family though, especially my mother, never much fancied my adventurous desire, though." Taxi flyer:" Rightfully so, I reckon. 'Tis dangerous down there. More dangerous than the harpies you're used to fending off." Terra rolled her eyes. Terra:" You sound like my mom." Taxi flyer:" I half expected you to say that. What's your family like?" Terra:" They're nice. My mother is a soldier for the Sky Terraria Aeriel Republic. She'd wanted me to join the Aeriel Republic, like her, but I wanted to be an adventurer, and becoming a soldier would misdirect me from that dream. My older sister, Sasha, does all the cooking since mom doesn't have the time, and when she does, she is too exhausted, but somehow Sasha always manages to burn whatever she makes, but that's alright, because she tries. She'd rather be following in mom's hoofsteps, though. My little sister just entered second grade, but she's got the brain of an eighth grader. Mom calls her a prodigy, and she's right. She might make for a brilliant scientist, or doctor someday. Or even an engineer. Though, she does have a high temper, and sometimes gets violent out of emotion." Taxi flyer:" Your family sounds wanderful." Terra:" Yeah... they didn't want me to go, and I can't blame them, but they knew that I had to be free to make my own decisions, so mom and sis went and got me a journal to write all my experiences in." Taxi flyer:" Well that was mighty nice of them." Terra:" I know, right. They're so caring. To be honest, I was kinda sad to leave them, but if I stayed, I would've become a soldier. I didn't want to have a job that I was miserable in, so I decided to go my own path." Taxi flyer:" Funny. My pa wanted me to be weather worker, but I decide to take up being a sky taxi pegasus. I guess we aren't so different, you and I." Terra:" I guess we aren't." For a while, they soared through the air silently, then the sky taxi pegasus pointed to a large village of into the distance. Taxi flyer:" If you look to right, than off in the distance, you'll see Terrainville, one of the safest settlements in Terraria. I mean sure, there are four dangerous tribes competing against eachother who live there, but it beats the hay outta living in Lapis Town." Terra:" What's in Lapis Town?" The taxi pegasus grinned, lifting an eyebrow. Taxi flyer:" Don't tell me you didn't read the brochure before going on this trip." Terra blushed out of embarrassment, realizing she should have done so before even stepping hoof on the sky taxi. Terra:" N-no..." Taxi flyer:" Well, there should be one in the back pocket of the seat in front of you. I make sure there is always at least one on each." Terra opened the pocket of the seat in front of her. There was in fact, a brochure of the entirety of Terraria. It had the names of several towns and villages throughout the big country. Lapis Town was one of them. Terra:" I see... so Lapis Town is famous for it's slave trade, and slave labor. I'll try to avoid that place. It should be easy, seeing as it's in the eastern territory of Terraria." Taxi flyer:" It's also got a history with the Legion of Ocram. That place happens to be where their main base camp is located, and where their king sits in his throne." Terra read up more about the Legion of Ocram. Legion seemed to be a group of slavers, who use laborers in order to build civilization from the ground up. Their "leader", King Marco, was apparently set on building a new world, through the blood, sweat, and tears of other ponies. Terra:" Wow, this brochure seems more like a Terrarian survival guide. It's so... detailed." Taxi flyer:" Not as well as it should be, but it gets the point across to avoid specific places. That copy though, is about three years old, and not as accurate today as it was three years ago." Terra:" I suppose that makes sense." Terra looked at the large village of Terrainville. It seemed to be a quiet place. Nothing exciting seemed to be going on. She dared to poke her head over the side of the airborne cart, taking the full breeze. She sighed happily. Taxi flyer:" Heh, be careful now. Try not to lean to far. Technically, I'm suppose to tell to keep your head and hooves inside the cart, but I'm not one to ruin the moment." Terra:" Do you think the ponies down here will... like me?" Taxi flyer:" An interesting gal like you? Sure they will. Though, some don't exactly appreciate pegasi in their land." Terra:" Why not?" Taxi flyer:" They've got a history with the... Aerial Republic. For a time, things didn't go well between Terraria and Sky Terraria." Terra:" Oh... what happened?" Taxi flyer:" Let's just say the Sky Terraria Aerial Republic once demanded land from the Knights of Earth, after they helped end a great war between the Knights of Earth, and the Legion of Ocram. The earth ponies didn't take kindly to having been demanded land from the pegasi, so it sparked an entirely different war." Terra:" Is that war still being played out today?" Taxi flyer:" Nah, that ended four years ago, but tentions are still high between the Knights and the Aerial Republic." Terra:" I... did not know that." Taxi flyer:" Hmm? Now what in blazes is that down there?" Terra looked over the wagon flyer's shoulder. There was bright light flickering in the distance. Taxi flyer:" Oh no, I'm gonna turn around." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction (Incompleted) Category:Fanfiction (Fanon) Category:Content (Terrarian Pony)